SDW (PA)
Official Website: http://shadow-warriors.superforum.fr/forum.htm Location information City: Shadow Falls, Dantooine / Shadow Creek, Talus Guild Information Guild co-founded: by Madmadmax, Dawg, Mobeus Mylar and Andola Yaponchik Language: English speaking guild Founded: June 2004 Guild Name: Shadow Warriors Guild Abbreviation: SDW Current Guild Leader: Whrr Current Recruiting Officers: The Old Republic *Whrr *Dark'mane *Ampst *Anaglypta *Tiber'z *U'llic Past Leaders: Cila, Vasilli, Cybro, Grondel Star Wars Galaxies Member Count: 444 (September 3, 2010) The Old Republic Member Count: 92 (February 17, 2012) Guild History Guild has been active since June 2003 - Present. Shadow Warriors was originally formed on the Europe-Farstar Server: in Star Wars Galaxies. As there is only one member who was there at the founding of the guild who is still active: not much is known on about how the guild got started. Guild thrived till the games closure on December 15, 2011. At which point a few of us decided to continue the guild in the new mmo swtor. Star Wars Galaxies Farstar Server The guild was very active in pvp and guild wars pre-CU. Shadow Falls was a location where many pvp battles for bases were fought and defended by SDW and other Rebel guilds. The first guild member to become a Jedi was one of the founders, Andola Yaponchik. The guild was active throughout the CU, but in NGE lost a considerable amount of members. The guild kept going as a whole with what members it had and Grondel Pathelon as its leader. In 2006, Cybro became leader and recruited a few pvp players to try and get the pvp element of the guild back, but due to real life commitments, gave up the position, and Vasilli became leader. The guild was managing and players were coming and going. Sometimes guild activity was low, other times it would be quite active with PVE and PVP. Towards the end of 2006, Grondel became leader again for a few months, but again, due to real life commitments, gave it back to Vasilli. Cila received leadership in 2008, and his medic has stood in the buff house buffing Rebels 24/7 for PvP ever since. The guild is becoming more active in PvP and is the largest Rebel Guild on the server. Cila handed over leadership of the guild to Whrr in July of 2010. The Old Republic: With the closure of Star Wars Galaxies, SDW guild has moved over to the new Star Wars MMORPG called: The Old Republic. It is now residing on a European PVE Server. Our leader in SWG started in the Pre-guild program of The Old Republic together with members this formed the new foundation for our guild. There was some discussion if we would choose a PVP or PVE server, but at the end, we chose the PVE server Of course we chose to be a Republic guild so we could continue our fight against the Imperials like we did many years in Star Wars Galaxies. Peragus Mining Facility Server Member Count: 92 (February 17, 2012) Guild was placed on Peragues Mining Facility, by server assignment due to being a pre-launch guild. In June of 2012 BioWare introducing the initial phase of their Character Transfer Service to allow players on lower-population servers to transfer to a server with a more active population. Nightmare Lands Server Guild Officers decided that with the free transfer off of Peragues Mining Facility it would be best to move the guild to a more populated server. Due to the varying time zones of members it took a few weeks to reform guild after the move. In September 2012 BioWare introduced Server Consolidation, as their next step in server population balancing. This introduced new high density servers, capable of supporting a larger number of players. As a result the population of Nightmare Lands was moved to a new Server. The Red Eclipse SDW is now in the process of reforming after yet again... Cheers and welcome to red eclipse Some Pictures of SDW in The Old Republic. Category:Guilds